Can't Help But To Love You
by spidergirl91
Summary: After having her heartbroken Marissa Cooper moved to New York. Coming back to Orange County with her boyfriend. However, Ryan Atwood is now back in her life. AU FUTURE FIC
1. Introduction

Marissa Cooper sighed contently as she rested her head next to her boyfriend's sleeping figure. She couldn't believe her life was finally coming together after all the drama in the past. She had a classy apartment, a great job, a perfect boyfriend and she finally moved back to her hometown, Newport Beach.

At 26 she pretty much had it all. Her and her boyfriend had lived in their apartment now for three months. Marissa was in a new job at HOAG, Orange County after finishing her nursing degree. She had reconciled with her mother, Julie, and even kept in touch with her high school friend Summer.

After going to Berkeley for two years, she had transferred to NYC where she met her present boyfriend. It wasn't exactly love at first sight for him and Marissa. The whole reason she had moved to New York was because her heart was broken. It had taken a year before she even considered dating again. So she eventually fell in love again and finished her degree in New York.

Four months ago she received a call from her mother telling her her father, Jimmy, had died in a car accident. Packing her things she moved back to Newport with her boyfriend, where they have lived ever since. She managed to avoid her past, for now, and continue on with life.

Yawning she wrapped her arm around her sleeping boyfriend and closed her eyes tiredly. She never thought she'd be wrapping her arm around Jake Green and not Ryan Atwood.


	2. A Proposal

Jake's hand held hers lovingly as they walked down the pier late on a summer's night. They had just had a perfect dinner and now a perfect walk. Just talking and being a couple. Marissa noticed other people look at them in envy at how much in love they were. Marissa was truly in love.

The first time she had met Jake was at NYC. They were both at the coffee cart lining up for their daily caffeine when Jake turned with his ice coffee and bumped straight into Marissa, coffee staining her new white top. Marissa had never seen someone so embarrassed in her life and he was the first person to make her smile after leaving Orange County. After that they became friends, since Marissa was still wary about her heart getting broken again. Jake was one of the nicest people she new in New York and she developed strong feelings for him.

Marissa was stopped out of her thoughts as Jake stopped walking and turned to face her. She gazed into his hazel eyes and couldn't help but notice how cute he looked, his scruffy brown hair blowing in the wind. Jake reached out and gently pushed a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear and kissed her tenderly. Marissa savoured his touch and then noticed how nervous he was becoming.

"Jake…what's wrong?" She asked worried but then she became aware why as Jake went down to one knee, holding her hand.

"Marissa Cooper…I love you…" He breathed out, still shaking nervously.

'Oh my god…" Marissa whispered as she blushed.

"And I can't imagine not spending the rest of my life with you…"

Marissa's eyes welled up with tears as she saw Jake reach into his pocket and opening a small box, revealing a beautiful yet simple diamond ring.

"Will you marry me?" He asked hopeful as he saw tears in her eyes.

Marissa was speechless. She did love Jake very much and did want him in her life but, would her heart be broken yet again? Should she take a chance again? Smiling widely as tears rolled down her cheeks she gave him an answer.

"Yes Jake…yes" She laughed as he stood up smiling widely and spun her around in the middle of the pier. He kissed her passionately and placed the ring on her finger.

"I love you" He whispered, kissing her nose.

"I love you too" She smiled happily at the man she loved.

Getting home late Marissa and Jake expressed to each other how much they really loved each other until they slept in each others arms with smiles on their faces.

-----

"Hello? Can I please talk to Miss Roberts...Yes this is Marissa Cooper." Marissa rang her best friend from her work payphone in the nurse's lounge.

Marissa always talked to Summer when she moved to New York. She became her confidante and their friendship grew stronger despite the distance. Since moving back to Orange County she discovered Summer was engaged to long-term boyfriend Seth Cohen and was now working for a marketing company. Summer and Seth had met Jake and really liked him. At these meetings Marissa had made sure Ryan was never there.

"Hello…Marissa?" Summers bubbly voice came through the phone.

"Summ…I have some good news…" Marissa smiled excitedly, looking at her gorgeous ring.

"Oh…I need some good news…I have to try and sell women condoms…now could I get a – " Summer started ranting until Marissa cut her off.

"I'm getting married" At that point she had to remove the phone from her ear because Summers' ear piercing squeal could be heard throughout the room.

"Oh my god Coop! I'm so happy for you…you and Jake are so cute…"

"Thanks Summ…I was thinking of having an engagement party…"

"Oh please let me organise it Coop…I need to take my mind off work…"

"I was just going to ask you" Marissa smiled as her best friend squealed again.

"So…I am matron of honour, right?"

------

Kicking off her shoes and dropping her bag and keys Marissa walked to her bedroom. After a whole day running labs she was beat and wanted to sleep. Unbuttoning her uniform and laying on the bed her fiancé walked in. Jake was a copy editor for the Orange County Register.

"Hello beautiful" He softly kissed Marissa's neck and climbed next to her in the bed.

"Hello fiancé" She smiled and snuggled into him.

"How was work?"

"It was ok…I called Summer today."

"Oh yes, the phone calls. I called my parents today. They're happy and want front seats." He laughed.

"Summer offered to host our engagement party."

"Well that's one less thing to worry about. Have you called your mother?"

"Not yet. I will soon though…this is around the time she visits dad's grave."

Marissa's mother was still depressed from her father's death and every Friday night she visited his grave to lay flowers. Marissa wished he would be here to see her getting married but things never worked out the way you expected them to…

-----

Summer walked through her apartment door smiling happily. Her best friend was finally happy, and was getting married. Six years ago she would've made a different prediction. That Ryan, her future brother in law, and Marissa would be getting married but things never turned out the way you expected them to.

Snapping her out of her thoughts her fiancé walked in still in his bed robe and with a cup of coffee. Seth worked mostly from home in his studio doing new pages for his comic Atomic County.

"Sweetie, you didn't even get changed today?" Summer hugged him as he kissed her hair.

"No one is going to see me, except you and you can get me out these clothes if you want" He smiled cheekily putting down his coffee cup ready.

"Later…but first…Coop is getting married!" Summer smiled at her fiance who looked down not as enthusiastic.

"Oh…that's nice."

Seth had always wanted Ryan and Marissa to be together. He knew they belonged together yet Marissa moved away leaving Ryan heartbroken. She says he broke her heart but Seth stood by his brother. Ryan was his best friend and he was there for him and Seth was there for Ryan. Ryan was going to take the news hard that Marissa was engaged. Ryan didn't even know she was back in Newport.

"What's wrong?" Summer asked.

"Nothing…I'm happy for her…it's just Ryan is going to take this hard."

"Ryan? He doesn't even know Marissa is back."

"I know…but I think we should tell him. Don't you think Ryan and Marissa should resolve their issues before she gets married?"

"Yeah… they should but they won't see each other." Summer contemplated this, but Seth kissed her tenderly.

"Lets think of a plan later" He winked at her and kissing her as he carried her to the bedroom, Summer's giggles following.

a/n: Ok so this is my new story. I won't be neglecting Man Without Fear I promise. I just thought of this story and had to type it up. I will be introducing Ryan in the next chapter… Please review


	3. A Plan

**A/N: Thanks for all your great reviews and telling me how you want the story to continue…I hope you will like how I write it. And a heads up to my bud Victoria…you rock girl!**

"Ok…so I organise the engagement party…"

"Then I tell Ryan about a work promotion party for you…"

"I don't tell Marissa about Ryan and then…"

"We wait for the fireworks…"

Seth ended the phone conversation a bit anxious. Summer had come up with a plan at work and had rung him immediately. Seth was to ring Ryan, tell him about Marissa being back but not tell him about Marissa being engaged. Putting down his coffee mug, Seth picked up the phone again and dialled Ryan's cell.

--------

Ryan looked over the house plans again and tried again to look over the deck. They just didn't match.

"Hey Atwood!" His boss called him over.

"Yes sir…"

"Those house plans…who commissioned them?"

"Uh…Mark did sir"

"Mark? Then why doesn't the deck match?"

"I'll try to rework the deck if you want…change the plans"

"If you impress me Atwood…no more construction sites for you." His boss gave him a knowing look and walked away.

Ryan knew, as he took off his hard hat, that this was his chance for promotion. He needed to get home and draw up a new deck plan. Jumping in his beat-up 4WD, full of building equipment, he started to drive home. On the way his cell rang so he put it on loudspeaker. Seth's voice filled the car.

"Hey…Ryan…"

"Hey, you never call me this early of an afternoon. What's up?" Ryan asked, smiling to himself. He and Seth had definitely grown closer over the past years. They weren't just brothers they were best friends, and regularly saw each other.

"Yes. What is up." Seth rambled trying to think of a way to tell Ryan.

After Marissa had left him, he never opened his heart to anyone again. Sure Ryan had been on dates and such but no one seemed to stick. And Seth knew Ryan still thought about Marissa, he was just afraid to dredge up old issues.

"Ok you may want to sit down."

"I'm driving Seth…c'mon what's going on?" Ryan concentrated on the road ahead.

"Well I got a call from Summer. Marissa's back in Newport."

Suddenly Ryan cut across two lanes, much to the annoyance of drivers, and parked the car, trying to keep his hands steady.

"Wh...what?"

"Marissa has moved back because of her mum and got a job at HOAG."

Ryan felt his heart in his throat. Marissa Cooper was back in Orange County. The girl who left him was back. A lot had changed since then, since he had seen her with another guy.

Seth and Summer never found out but Ryan had gone to see Marissa. It was during New Year's in his second year at Berkeley. Heartbroken, yet determined to set things right he had travelled to New York. Tracing her down he found her at a local bar, in deep conversation with a guy she was obviously with.

Hurt, Ryan finished his architectural degree, trying to forget her. Living in a small apartment, not too fancy but adequate, he found a job. He was an onsite consultant and builder, which paid enough to pay the bills. He was finally in a good place, but now she had come back.

"Oh…ok" Ryan stuttered, swallowing his nerves.

"I just thought I'd let you know, oh and also Summer got a promotion at work and we were going to have a dinner. You coming?" Seth had to make sure Ryan didn't suspect a party.

Ryan snapped out of his thoughts and started the car again.

"When?"

"Oh…this Saturday night. 6?"

"Yeah…I'll be there."

"Alright…We'll see you then man. Bye."

"Bye"

And with that the plan was in motion.

--------

"Oh Coop…you have to get this dress" Summer picked ff the rack a white cocktail dress from Marc Jacobs.

"Summ…it's just an engagement party…" Marissa sighed even though she loved the dress.

"Yeah…exactly and Jake, your fiancé, will love you in this." Summer smiled cheekily as she pushed Marissa into a change room.

Summer had decided, as matron of honour, she'd take Marissa engagement party dress shopping. Seth had confirmed Ryan was coming to her "work promotion party" and it was set for tomorrow.

"So…what time is it on for tomorrow Summ?" Marissa asked as she came out in the dress. It fit her like a glove, accentuating her curves, and she looked stunning. Both Jake and Ryan would have to be crazy not to notice her.

"Six. Marissa you look gorgeous" Summer smiled as she started fussing with her hair.

"And who's coming?"

"Well…me, Seth you, Jake – of course- your mum and a couple of other people." Summer tried not to say Ryan's name by accident.

She knew Marissa was going to be angry with her but in the end it was for the best, or was it?

**A/N: Next chapter we will have a confrontation so stay tuned…**


	4. A Confrontation

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing! Here's the next chapter.**

Seth was nervous. And not just your im- going-to-see-the-dentist nervous, but the really nervous kind. The Ryan- and –Marissa-meet-after-heartbreak nervous. He sipped his drink, his hand sweaty.

"Are you ok man?" Ryan asked as he saw Seth anxiously wipe his brow.

"Uh…yeah…sure. It's just rather…balmy." Seth stuttered and took off his jacket.

In fact, it was raining and 15 degrees outside so Ryan was more than a little confused. He'd been asked here today because Summer had received a work promotion, so he figured they'd be having a dinner. However when he had walked into their apartment Summer was stringing up white balloons and Seth was setting out guacamole dip. He had refrained from mentioning this out loud though.

Summer checked her watch again, Marissa should be here in any minute. She'd need Ryan not to just storm out so she spoke up, "Atwood, can you help me get something from the kitchen?"

Ryan obliged and followed Summer and Seth was left by himself. That was when the doorbell rang.

"Seth can you get that!" Summer shouted from the kitchen and Seth begrudgingly opened the door.

"Hey Seth." Marissa hugged her friend, who she noticed didn't really seem responsive. Jake then followed by shaking Seth's hand as they made their way inside.

"Ryan, can you bring these cups in?" Summer asked as she ran into the living room to greet her best friend.

"Yeah, sure." Ryan picked up the plastic cups, he was curious as to who was at the door.

"Coop!" Summer smiled as her best friend hugged her, she looked absolutely gorgeous in her white dress. "And Jake congrats." Jake hugged Summer back. In the middle of this hug however, a voice rang out.

"Marissa?!"

-----

Marissa FROZE. She wasn't expecting to ever hear that voice again. She noticed Jake's confused expression, Seth's anxious one and Summers' apologetic one. They'd planned this. Slowly she turned around and was confronted with the man who she had spent almost four years trying to forget.

"Ryan." She managed to squeak out, he look as confused as she felt.

Ryan just stood still, he couldn't feel anything at that moment. Even after all the disappointment and arguments she still affected him so. He had so much to say, but didn't know how to let the words come. She looked more beautiful, if that was possible, than the last time he saw her. Marissa was the only person he could see except for a man with his arm around her waist. The same man he saw in New York. Suddenly he remembered when he had visited New York and saw him with her.

"What are you doing here?" Ryan asked firmly as Seth and Summer shifted nervously.

"Me? Why are you at my engagement party?" Marissa was annoyed; she glanced angrily at Summer who avoided her gaze. She then noticed Ryan's expression change.

"En…engagement party?" She was now marrying the guy? "I thought it was Summer's work promotion thing…"

All eyes turned to Seth and Summer.

"Uh…we'll go and let you guys catch up." Summer spoke up avoiding their laser beam eyes.

Seth laughed awkwardly "Surprise…" Then quickly followed Summer to the kitchen.

"You two talk…" Jake squeezed her waist leaving his helpless fiancé.

Now nothing could've prepared Ryan and Marissa for this enormously awkward moment. They stood there, Marissa near the doorway and Ryan in the middle of the living room, still holding plastic cups. Marissa finally exhaled; she hardly noticed she hadn't really taken a deep breath since she first saw Ryan standing there. He looked just how she saw him in her dreams. Dreams, where the two of them were together and started a family.

Something wasn't the same though. He still had his tousled dirty blonde hair and stubble; he was still well built and still wore his suit as handsome as ever. But she realised it was his blue eyes. They didn't hold any joy, more like loneliness.

"Are you sure you didn't know this was my party?" Marissa choked out.

"Do you think I would've come if I did?" Ryan immediately bit his tongue when these words came out of his mouth. _Bloody verbal diarrhoea, I've now caught it off Seth. _He hadn't meant them at all and his his heart broke seeing Marissa's hurt expression.

This expression soon turned into anger. " Well thanks Ryan you've made this moment so much more enjoyable."

Ryan then couldn't hold back as memories were dredged up.

"Then think of it as repayment to you."

Marissa moved from the doorway and angrily continued.

"For what, Ryan Atwood? Enlighten me."

_How could she possibly feel like the victim here?_

Ryan also moved towards her and soon they were inches apart.

"I think you know what Marissa."

Marissa couldn't believe Ryan was actually thinking he was the victim here.

"No I don't. I think you know though."

"Ok I do. Want me to start from the beginning.?"

"Please do."

"Well it's about this girl right? I thought we were in love, that we'd have a future. She decides lets board a plane, leave my boyfriend and move across the country. Is this ringing a bell?"

"Oh and what about what said boyfriend did to his girlfriend, who he supposedly loved."

The tension in the room heightened as the former lovers stared each other down; confused, heartbroken and angry.

"Well did said girlfriend know her boyfriend spent his savings on a trip to find her only to discover she was with someone new?"

Marissa's breath hitched for a moment. She didn't know he came for her. As if on queue Jake walked into the living room.

Ryan spoke up, "So Jake becareful or she might fly away rght before you wedding to Canada."

Marissa held the tears back at Ryan's harsh words and slapped his face hard.

"Fuck you Ryan."

And stormed out of the apartment, letting the tears run freely.

**A/N: Hope you like it and HAPPY Chrismukkah…..and santa better get me my gift wrapped ben mckenzie.**


	5. A Betrayal

**A/N: Thanks for all your great reviews. Please continue…**

A determined Summer drove straight to the location she knew Marissa would be at, the lifeguard stand. She was so angry with herself for masterminding this reunion plan and putting her two best friends through this. It was the reason she was here, in torrential rain, driving to the beach to find Marissa. Back at the apartment, after Marissa slapped Ryan, he too walked out and Summer was left with a dumbstruck Seth and Jake. She could honestly say those two men were useless in a dramatic situation, taking control she ordered her fiancé to go and talk to Ryan and told Jake to go home and she would drop Marissa over there.

Pulling up in a parking bay she squealed as the rain soaked her and she clumsily crossed the sand, reaching the lifeguard stand. There she found a completely drenched Marissa, cradling her legs as she shivered from the cold, her mascara slightly running.

"Riss?" Summer cautiously made her way up the ramp as Marissa looked in her direction.

"You look freezing, let's go to the car and I'll take you home…"

"No. I…I don't want to see Jake at the moment…and I don't want to see Ryan ever again." Marissa's voice broke at the last part. Summer worriedly sat next to her.

"You don't mean that Marissa. You two still care about each other" She tried to reason but instead of an angry reaction she was surprised when Marissa immediately broke down in sobs on Summer's shoulders. Summer moved her arms around her and let Marissa cry until she was ready to speak.

"Why is this happening Summ?...Why?"

"I'm sorry for this Riss. I know you're happy with Jake. I had no right to bring Ryan back into your life."

"But that's the thing. I love Jake, I do. Yet when I saw Ryan I wasn't angry…I felt like I still loved him."

Summer smiled softly as she wiped Marissa's mascara off her wet cheeks.

"It's understandable, you loved him."

Marissa sniffed as she nodded, agreeing with her best friends kind words.

"But I need you to tell me what happened that night, of your engagement party?"

She knew it'd be hard for Marissa but she needed to know the facts.

_Marissa hugged her mother again as Ryan went off to find them all drinks._

"_I can't believe you're getting married."_

_Marissa smiled excitedly, she could hardly believe it herself. She was finally going to pronounce her love faithfully to Ryan Atwood and they'd both start a new life, together. This was why the Cohen's offered to throw a party, and most of Newport was congratulating her and her fiancé. She was so happy to have her family surrounding her, Jimmy couldn't have been prouder yet her mother didn't look as excited. It was understandable of course she had never had the best relationship with Ryan._

_Speaking of Ryan, she looked around the crowded living room towards the bar area. There she found him and a too close for comfort, leggy blonde. Marissa couldn't help but notice her openly flirting with Ryan, and just as she spitefully watched her giggle at something Ryan said, Julie spoke near her ear._

"_That's Chloe Jackson; I was talking to her earlier. She was one of Ryan's friends, she didn't mention where from. Do you know her? She seems to know Ryan."_

_Marissa eyed her suspiciously as Chloe proceeded to touch Ryan's arm, Ryan awkwardly moved back a step._

"_No I don't. Ryan's never mentioned her before."_

"_Oh well…I'm sure he…uh…meant t. Speaking of which have you told him you're planning on transferring to NYU?"_

_Marissa had completely forgotten. She was planning on telling Ryan that after two years at Berkeley she had gotten a spot in a nursing course at NYU. She was transferring to the east coast, but right now she was more concerned with the blonde who was obviously trying to hit on her fiancé._

_An hour later, after meeting every resident of Newport, she looked around for Ryan. She missed spending time with him, even if it was only an hour. Spotting her mother by the pool house doors, she asked._

"_Have you seen Ryan?"_

"_I think he went into the poolhouse for some more wine. I'm sure he'll be out in a moment…"_

_Marissa looked at her mother's anxious expression, and tried tog et past her to find Ryan._

"_Sweetie, you won't want to go in there…."_

"_Mum, why not?"_

_Marissa looked through the poolhouse doors, her heart immediately shattered, along with her dreams. There was Ran with the blonde pushed up against the wall, her leg wrapped around his as they kissed…_

"So then I ran out of there, packed my things and transferred college's...Maybe I should've spoke up, asked him. But…I was too heartbroken and scared…" Marissa sadly retold as Summer stroked her wet hair.

"I'm so sorry…"

Marissa smiled sadly in appreciation and allowed Summer to take her home. The whole way though, Summer pondered Marissa's recount. Something was up; she knew deep down Ryan would never cheat on Marissa.


	6. A Heartbreak

**A/N: Hope you like the new posts. I've finished the story on paper now, all I have to do is type it…I hate typing. lol**

Seth didn't have a clue what he was going to say to Ryan, as he anxiously knocked on his apartment door. This is what he dreaded would've happened when Summer first came up with this reunion plan; Ryan getting hurt and having to relive everything. But perhaps this time he could find out the full story of the Ryan-Marissa saga. He'd have to be allowed inside though, and by the sight of Ryan's pissed of demeanour he didn't think that'd happen.

"Uh hey…just a routine house call…" Seth smiled sheepishly. Ryan was less than amused.

"Seth, what do you want?"

"To apologize…can I come in?"

Ryan looked at him for a moment and opened the door wider for Seth to step in. Seth walked in and took in the familiar surroundings. Ryan's apartment was simple and adequate; the home of a bachelor. Unlike Seth's who had Summer as his decorator. They both sat on the couch, Ryan passing him a beer.

"So…uh…I'm sorry. The plan kind of backfired." Seth awkwardly played with his bottle.

"Backfired? She slapped me… pretty hard, I might add."

"It's your influence."

Ryan smirked, "It was weird seeing her again…I still felt…like we were together…"

"Like you still loved her?"

Ryan took a swig of beer and nodded, " I thought I'd moved on, I guess not."

Seth nodded continuing, "Ryan what really happened…that night of the party?"

Ryan sighed…

"_So what course are you studying?"_

_He blonde asked him as he mentally bashed the bartender from being so slow with his drinks. Not wanting to be rude he answered, "Architecture..."_

"_Really? That's so interesting…" The blonde, he learned was Chloe, strangely giggled. He didn't think it was that funny. Awkwardly, he searched the room and finally found Marissa talking to her mother. She looked as radiant as ever and it was hard to tear his eyeline away from her. _

_He was finally in a good place in his life; school was great, his family was great and he'd finally proposed to the love of his life. _Stuff the Atwood luck…_he'd finally broken it._

_Snapping him out of his thoughts though was Chloe again touching his arm, obviously flirting._

"_So do you like Berkeley?"_

_Ryan stepped back again, "Uh yeah…excuse me…" And with that he walked off, he'd lost Marissa in the crowd._

_An hour later he still hadn't been able to find a moment with his fiancé. So he went to look in the pool house. They'd both agreed that at any party they'd find a neutral zone for them to be together without newpsies and at the Cohen's it's the pool house. She'd look for him there. Chloe however followed him in._

"_So I was wondering…" She snaked towards him, "whose engagement party this is."_

_Ryan took this as his chance to give the poor girl a hint, "Uh…mine and Marissa's."_

_It didn't stop her though as she stepped closer, "Oh…shame…" He took this as his queue to step outside yet Chloe was transfixed with something through the glass doors. Before he could see what exactly she had pushed him unawares against the wall, crashing her lips onto his._

_Unaware anyone could see, unaware Marissa had seen and stormed out. Ryan immediately pushed her off, wiping his lips. He really didn't expect that, "I think you should go."_

_After she left Ryan looked all over the party for Marissa, wanting to just hold her close and never let her go._

"…when the party died down there was still no sign of her. I rang her cell she didn't answer."

Seth remembered that night, Ryan was frantic.

"I went back to our apartment in Berkeley and all her thing were gone…"

"I'm sorry man…" Seth placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"…that Christmas I finally found out where she was. I went to New York, but not only did I find her, but I also found Jake."

"Who told you where she was?"

"Julie. It was weird…she was all too happy to tell me."

Ryan obliviously took another swig of beer as Seth contemplated this last statement. Something wasn't right.

Seth needed to reconvene with Summer…and soon.

**A/N: Sorry about it being os short. Trust me the last few chapters are longer. R&R**


	7. A Plan again

**A/N: Hope you like it**

"Seth I can't sleep…"

Seth groaned into his pillow as Summer fidgeted with her covers, turning the light on.

"Uh…sleeping here." He mumbled tiredly but instead of leaving him to sleep she hit him with her pillow.

"I'm serious Cohen…its Ryan and Marissa…"

Seth had to admit, he was concerned about them as well. It had been a week since their reunion special and they carried on like nothing had happened. Marissa had even been on wedding overdrive and Ryan was constantly working.

"Yeah I know…" He yawned sitting up next to Summer, realising he wasn't going to sleep tonight, "how's wedding planning going?"

"It's a nightmare. Marissa's turned into Bridezilla; she's even moved the wedding to this Friday…"

"You know why that is, don't you?"

"Ryan…she wants to forget him…" Summer smiled sadly, "his name isn't included in the guest list…"

"I don't think Ryan will mind, he got this promotion at work and now he's workaholic man." Seth sighed, remembering Ryan's request to meet up for lunch tomorrow.

"Ok, that is it. We have to get Bridezilla and Workaholic man back together." Summer folded her arms across her chest determinedly.

Seth didn't want to burst her woman on a mission bubble but, "Aren't you forgetting one teensy, tiny little problem? Jake Green. The fiancé."

Summer sighed, "I know, and I like Jake he's been so good to Marissa but you can see absolutely no chemistry there."

Seth had to agree. With Jake and Marissa, it wasn't the kind of chemistry Ryan and Marissa used to create. Also Seth had been rooting for Ryan and Marissa all along.

"Is this another one of our plans? Coz I have to admit, the last one didn't work out so well…"

Summer glared and started to pace their bedroom, pondering about what they could do.

"It needs to be right before the wedding so Marissa can't change her mind. We need to get them to talk somehow without--"

"Violence?" Seth chuckled to himself, and then it hit him. "Eureka Summer!" He jumped up to his feet, balancing on the bed.

"Aw sweetie did you just say eureka?" Summer giggled.

"That doesn't matter because I am a genius. Seth Cohen- the plan master"

"I'm all ears."

That night Seth and Summer tried to devise a fool-proof plan to get their two best friends back together.

----

Seth yawned again as he sat in the diner, looking at his watch again. He was so tired after last night's planning he was beat. Yet Ryan asked to meet him so here he was. Speak of the devil, Ryan turned up and joined him at the booth. He didn't look so good; he looked even more tired than Seth did.

"Hey man."

"Hey…" Seth tried to stifle a yawn.

"You look dead…" Ryan chuckled and looked over a menu, "are the chilli fries still good here?"

"Uh…Ry…not that I hate seeing you but why'd you ask to meet?" Seth inquired as Ryan's expression turned more serious.

"Well you know I was promoted?"

"Yeah"

"Well I was then offered a one year job in Boston, at a huge Architectural firm!" Ryan smiled, expecting some sort of congratulatory gesture. Instead Seth looked dumbstruck.

"Uh…when would you leave?"

"At the end of the week…"

This was bad.

----

"This is so bad Cohen! He can't go, we have a plan!"

Summer angrily vented pacing hers and Seth's kitchen.

"Well we can't go 'No Ryan you can't go to Boston for a dream job because we have an awesome plan to get you and Marissa back together on her wedding day." Seth sarcastically retorted in one breath. Summer didn't appreciate the joke.

"We'll just have to do it the night before."

"What?! Are freakin' insane woman? Lock those two up in a pool house all night long? At least in the other plan it was only a morning." Seth anxiously scratched his head, checking over the kitchen in case any knives were in Summer's grasp.

"This can work, I know it will…"

----

That Wednesday night it was Marissa's bachelorette party, organised by Summer at the Cohen house. It had been pretty low key all night, that was until a couple of strippers came over. Summer, however, wasn't too interested in themed firemen, she needed to talk to someone, someone who was in Marissa's recount of the story and Summer had thought a lot about.

"Julie, can I talk to you for a second?" Summer pulled Julie into the kitchen.

"Anything the matter Summer?" Julie asked completely confused.

"You are aware Marissa and Ryan met again last week."

"Ah yes. Poor Marissa…and that cheating boy. Lucky she didn't marry him right?"

"Well it seems Ryan, on that fateful night, was forced by a Chloe Jackson." Summer smirked seeing Julie tense up, "No one at that party seemed to know her, except you…how strange…"

"Look I don't know what – " Julie started but Summer cut her off.

"I think you do. You paid that girl to break your daughter's heart. Ryan and her loved each other Julie…"

"I couldn't very well let her marry that boy from Chino. We both know Jake is much better for her."

"How dare you make that decision for Marissa. She was happy and now she think Ryan cheated on her and Ryan thinks Marissa took off without any explanation."

Julie lowered her voice, " Are you going to tell –'

"No. You have to tell her before the wedding. Otherwise I will Julie." Summer smirked and tried to make her way through the strippers, "Nancy Drew, coming through."

Now that was done she had to get to her car and find Marissa's wedding dress. Without anyone seeing she'd have to move it to the poolhouse…

**A/N; Hoe u liked it. More coming soon.**


	8. A Lock In

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews. Please continue.**

**Now please don't take the locking in part too seriously. I don't know how the locks work but just play along.lol.**

Seth tapped his fingers on the steering wheel along to the beat of the radio and the sound of the rain on the windshield. He was outside Ryan's apartment that afternoon while Summer was inside…

"Wow Atwood, your suitcases are al packed. You're really leaving?" Summer exclaimed looking at the suitcases by the front door.

"Sure am. Now Summer I know you're a fan of the pop-in but what's going on?" Ryan asked taking in Summer's formal attire.

"Well Seth's waiting in the car, hoping you'll say yes, because it's Marissa's rehearsal dinner. We want you to go." Summer smiled innocently.

"Uh no. I can't…Did you forget about the whole being uninvited by the bride and groom bit?..."

"Come on. You can't leave without saying goodbye to her."

Ryan sighed contemplating; he did want to see Marissa one last time. "Fine."

"Great. Follow in your car will you?" Summer ran through the rain back to the car. Leaving a confused Ryan to try and find a suit to wear.

"So Cohen he's coming. Now are you sure all the pool house doors are locked?" Summer asked making sure they were on schedule.

"Yep. And when they go inside they'll be locked in…" Seth nervously wiped his sweaty hands on his pants.

"You realise they're going to kill us…"

"So badly…"

----

Marissa walked into the Newport Bay Yacht Club with Jake, beaming happily when all her family greeted her, even Jake's family. Deep down though she wished her and Ryan had a rehearsal dinner, hell even a wedding. But he was out of her life now and as much as it hurt to admit, she was going to move on…then he entered the room with Seth and Summer.

He anxiously pushed his hands into the pockets of his pants, avoiding looking towards Marissa. Marissa knew she should be angry at him for coming, but subconsciously she wished for him to be here. This was why when Jake asked her if she'd like him to escort Ryan out; she refused and went to greet the three of them.

Ryan continued to look at his shoes. What was he doing here? _Damn Seth and Summer. _Sure he'd like to see her and say goodbye but she was getting married tomorrow, and not to him. He looked up and immediately regretted it as he was face to face with Marissa. He swallowed nervously like he was still sixteen and trying to come up with some line to impress her at the end of the driveway.

"Hey Ryan…" She sweetly rang out, she looked as nervous as he did.

"Hey Marissa…" They locked eyes, and immediately the whole room disappeared.

Seth and Summer looked between the two, who were so oblivious to their surroundings, perhaps their plan would work better than they first thought.

----

The dinner had gone as smoothly as was expected, with all the speeches being made and congratulations given. Two people however, throughout the course of the evening had been more preoccupied. Ryan and Marissa only talk briefly before dinner, they snuck glances at each other across the table and now were sharing secretive smiles as Marissa said her goodbyes to her mother, Jake's family and finally Jake. Tonight she was to stay with Seth and Summer and get ready for the wedding at their apartment the next day.

They were now waiting outside the club, Seth , Summer, Ryan and Marissa for the valet to bring Ryan's car and Seth and Summer's. Breaking the silence and constant sound of rain falling, Summer shrieked worriedly, "Oh no! I left the dress at the Cohen house."

"Summer please tell me you're not talking about my wedding dress…" Marissa's eyes widened in alarm.

"Uh…yes. I'm so sorry Coop."

It was Seth's turn to speak, well if he remembered correctly it was in the plan. "My parents aren't home they're at Julie's tonight and I forgot my keys."

"This is bad; I need the dress before the stylist comes in the morning…"

Seth secretly smirked; he and Summer should get Oscars for this performance.

"I have my keys." Ryan suddenly spoke up, Marissa smiled at him hopefully.

"Great! So Marissa you go with Ryan to the Cohen's—"

"But I—" Marissa began to protest but Summer continued as Seth's car pulled up.

"And Ryan can you drop her at our apartment. Ok? Bye."

And as quick as that Seth and Summer jumped in their car and rove off into the rainstorm, leaving a confused Ryan and Marissa.

----

The car ride was silent as Ryan pulled up to his old house, turning off the ignition, "So I'll go and find the dress."

"Let me help. I mean, it is a big house after all." They both ran out of the rain, into the large mansion and went in search of the dress. They both felt like it was a trip down memory lane, remembering all the good times they'd had together in the house. Finally after fifteen minutes of searching, there was no dress in sight.

"Let's try the pool house." Ryan suggested as he and Marissa ran through the rain and Ryan opened the pool house door. They were both unaware Seth had deadlocked the door and Ryan left his keys on the outside of the door, Marissa closed it behind her.

"There's the dress." Marissa sighed in relief, picking it up she smiled at Ryan gratefully, "Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled back and made his way back to the door and moved the handle. It wouldn't budge. He tried again, no luck. Ryan looked outside at the rain and found his keys on the outside of the door.

"Oh shit."

"What's wrong?" Marissa asked coming beside his shoulder.

"We're locked in."

**A/N: Keep reading please**


	9. A Wanted Moment

Ryan wished so badly lightening would strike through the pool house door and hit him. He groaned rubbing his face and continued to watch Marissa pace and ramble on. He'd been trapped with her in here for almost an hour, it was obvious they wouldn't be let out until the morning. Also to add to the situation Ryan and Marissa had left their cell phones in Ryan's car and the Cohen's had taken out the phone in the pool house. He also had a sneaking suspicion Seth and Summer had planned this.

Marissa finally calmed down and sat on the stairs which led to the kitchen, while Ryan sat on the opposite end of the room. She let out a frustrated sigh and shook her head in disbelief, "Urgh, this…this is a nightmare!"

Ryan shook his head, "Well this isn't exactly a dream for me either." Yet she continued her rant.

"I mean my wedding's tomorrow yet I'm stuck in the pool house in a freakin' storm."

Ryan rolled his eyes and took off his suit jacket, "Yeah? Well I have a plane to catch tomorrow."

Marissa looked at him confused, "Plane?"

"Yeah I'm going to Boston, for a year. I got this job offer…" He noticed a flicker of disappointment in Marissa's eyes.

"So you're leaving huh?"

_Didn't he just say that? _"Yeah. Well I don't have anything to stay for." Ryan sadly replied, quickly glancing at Marissa as he proceeded to remove his tie.

"Yeah you do." Marissa spoke up, her ears turning red.

"Oh yeah?" _I wish I was staying for you._

"I mean…the Cohen's and Seth and Summer…" _And me._

Ryan sadly nodded and moved to his bedside, sitting almost opposite from Marissa, "I never thought I'd see you married to…to someone else…"

Marisa nodded, "Well maybe…maybe it wasn't meant to be…" She swallowed but she knew that wasn't it, "Why?"

Ryan looked up confused and found Marissa's eyes welled up with tears.

"Why? Why what?"

"I mean…we loved each other didn't we? We were going to get married…then why Ryan?"

"I've wanted to know the same thing…just in one night you pack up and go off to New York?" Ryan knew they couldn't avoid this forever.

"And in one night you broke my heart and everything I thought we had in a relationship?" Marissa raised her voice, the tension in the room heightened.

"Me? You're he one who left without so much as a goodbye!"

"At least I didn't hook up with a guy right in front of my fiancé!" Marissa stood up, unable to stop the hot tears from escaping her eyes. Ryan also stood, "Wait…wh…what?"

Marissa laughed sarcastically, _how could he act dumb now?_

"You and that slut, Chloe. At OUR engagement party, remember? Her leg wrapped around yours? Up against this wall!" Marissa angrily hit the wall of the pool house and at that exact moment the power went out, leaving them in darkness.

_She saw that happen?_ Ryan walked over and faced her, 'God Marissa, you actually think I'd hurt you like that? I loved you! I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you!"

"Then why were you kissing her?!" Marissa shouted back, her emotions flooding out of her.

"I didn't. She kissed me…I didn't back"

Marissa's features softened as she finally saw the sincerity in Ryan's eyes, even though they were in darkness, his voice was full of hope and pleading. She'd never seen him like this before.

"You must've come in at that moment…" Ryan, frustrated scratched his hair.

More tears fell out of Marissa's eyes. How could this have happened? Why did it happen?

"You never came after me…I waited, and I waited…"

"I came, after I found out where you were. But you were too busy with your future fiancé, I didn't want to impose."

It was too hard for them to believe. It sounded too easy, but it had happened, and they lost their happiness.

"My god, so we…we lost our future because I misread a situation?" Marissa couldn't believe she was so stupid. Ryan continued, letting everything he felt come out.

"It took me a long time to accept you weren't coming back into my life…yet here you are…"

"Well I'm sorry to ruin your life, Ryan Atwood!" She countered. There the former lover stood, their gazes locked in a stalemate of emotions; sadness, anger, heartache, longing and love. The tension between them was suffocating and they couldn't think of anyone but the person in front of them.

"Why is it I still feel like the sixteen year old kid who fell in love with the girl next door?" Ryan whispered, his and Marissa's gaze still holding strong. _I still love you…_

Marissa was so lost in Ryan she forgot someone. Jake.

"Stop looking at me…"

"I'm looking at you."

"You are…"

"So are you…" _Stop fighting it._

"No I'm not ok? I'm engaged Ryan…I'm getting married tomorrow…yet you keep looking at me…and I, I can't breathe and…but that's wrong…it…I…" She was so confused; she looked down, lost, until Ryan gently lifted her chin.

'And I'm with Jake ok? I love him and he's perfect for me…" Marissa noted Ryan's eyes flicker disappointment.

"You…you love him?" H e softly asked, afraid of her answer.

"Well…yes but…Ryan I can't, I can't…"

"Can't what?"

"Love you." _But I do love you._

Hope filled Ryan's heart and he softly wiped the salty tears from her cheek. Her eyes never looking away from his he slowly leaned in.

"Can this help you?" His lips finally brushed against her soft ones in a kiss of love and forgiveness.

Marissa's thoughts were clouded of only Ryan and his lips tenderly embracing hers. This was where she belonged and if she could stay like this for ever and ever…amen.

Ryan hesitantly broke the kiss watching Marissa slowly open her eyes. Both their hearts were swelling with happiness, and their bodies rising with anticipation as they were about to let their lust for one another take over.

Marissa leaned back in kissing Ryan deeply, her tongue gently tracing and parting his lips. He moaned softly as she smiled into his mouth, they kissed almost in rhythm to the rain paltering on the pool house windows. Every inch of Ryan was entirely and wholly focused on Marissa for she was all he could taste, smell, touch, caress and think about.

Feeling her knees go weak he wrapped his arm around her waist, catching her fall. Slowly Marissa's hands travelled up Ryan's body to his shirt collar, and eventually travelled back down as his shirt fell to the floor. Breathlessly their passionate embrace parted, yet their gaze never faltered as Ryan found the hem of Marissa's top and slowly he lifted it up and over her head as it joined Ryan's shirt.

Their lips found their way back to each other, as Marissa's skirt and Ryan's pants also joined the pile on the floor. Their desire for one another took over their feeling of nervousness as they made their way to the pool house bed. They had shared so many special moments together in this space and one more would join the list.

Ryan was completely captivated by Marissa's beauty as she removed her bra and opened her heart so willing for him to love her fully. She gasped as his lips softly kissed an outline across her jaw line and down her neck. Ryan then lowered Marissa and himself down onto the soft covers, their gaze never breaking. Marissa shivered as Ryan kissed down her exposed stomach to the hem of her underwear which he slowly pulled down her long, slender legs. Their breathing was laboured as Marissa kissed him again, softly pulling down his until they were completely naked.

Ryan looked into her eyes, making sure this was what she wanted, she finally kissed him lovingly and her legs parted. She gasped, her eyes closed in pleasure as he entered her and his breath hitched. Together they rocked on the bed, the shadows from the raindrops rippling on their sweat glistened bodies. Marissa was close, and her hands gripped onto Ryan's back as she placed a tender kiss on the dip of his neck. Ryan leaned close to her ear, his voice huskily whispered, "I never stopped loving you."

They climaxed in an expression of their love that they'd never forget. Gasping for air Ryan's head leant on her shoulder as he shivered, Marissa pulled him close softly stroking his hair. They slowly curled together in the sheets, caressing each other's bodies and falling asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: Hope you like it. I rewrote it a few times so it didn't sound smutty. I also would like to give credit for some of the things in the story to Grey's Anatomy, Charmed and I'll Be – Edwin McCain.**


	10. A Decision

**A/N: This is the final chapter. I hope everyone likes it. I will also be adding an extra little chapter after this. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read this story. Sarah xx.**

The clouds had cleared from the skies of Orange County, allowing a mosaic of colour to appear as the sun rose. Over the mansions it shone it's light, and into the Cohen's backyard which contained the pool house. Inside the pool house oasis peacefully slept a glowing Ryan and Marissa, their vulnerable bodies entangled in a single sheet.

Marissa was the first to react as the sunlight hit her face, causing her to stir and become aware of her surroundings. She was in the pool house, her clothes spread across the floor and a warm body was resting innocently beside her. She smiled dreamily as she remembered their amazing night together. Ryan's face looked so cute and child-like, she giggled to herself and softly kissed his nose, causing him to wriggle and slowly open his blue eyes.

"Hey…" He breathed out giving her a soft and sleepy smile.

"Hey…" She returned the smile, snuggling closer to his bare chest. This felt right. His arms fitted around her body, his warm breath tickling her ear, his soft kisses on her hair; she could stay like this all day. Her eyes travelled the pool house once more and landed on something, it's white as flour colour looking out of place. Her wedding dress.

Immediately Marissa shot up, holding the sheet to her chest, her heartbeat racing.

"Oh my god…" She thought out loud. _Jake._

Ryan joined her and curiously enquired, "What's wrong?"

"What have I done?" She gasped anxiously, and looked down at the diamond ring on her left hand. Ryan followed her gaze and began timidly, afraid of her answer.

"You're not still gonna marry the guy, are you?"

Marissa didn't know what to think, especially when she turned her head and was met with Ryan's pleading eyes.

"I…I…"

Ryan sighed in disappointment, "You hesitated."

"I don't know what I'll do Ryan…" She murmured in reply, manoeuvring to the edge of the bed to put on her clothes.

Ryan looked up at the ceiling feeling helpless. She was probably feeling guilty and that would mean she'd leave and go marry Jake. Ryan loved her. He'd finally gotten past all his bottled up emotion and last night, after a long time, opened his heart to her. Perhaps that wasn't enough. Jake had money, connections and a high paying, steady career. Why wouldn't Marissa marry him?

When they had finished dressing in silence they awkwardly stood facing each other. Marissa was holing her dress in her shaking hands and Ryan swallowed, knowing he'd have to say this.

"Just so you know, I have no regrets about last night….I…I love you Marissa. You know, I can't help it. And I'll still love you even if you walk out of my life right now and marry Jake. I'll always be there for you…"

Marissa's eyes filled with tears, it felt like her heart was being torn in two. She loved Ryan, yet she still felt obligated to marry Jake, whom she also cared for.

"I'll always love you Ry." She smiled sadly, and gently captured his lips; a lone tear making its way down her cheek. She gazed in his eyes, and caressed his bottom lip.

"But…I—"

Before Marissa could finish her sentence, the key to the pool house scraped the lock and Summer opened the door. Ryan and Marissa awkwardly parted, Marissa quickly wiping her eyes.

"Hey guys. How'd you get locked in?" Summer innocently exclaimed as Ryan walked towards the doorway.

"We're not sure Summ. Anyway I have a plane to catch at 11." He tuned sadly, aching to hold Marissa as they locked eyes. "I'll see ya Riss…"

"Good luck with your new job Ryan."

And he ventured out of the door with a heavy heart.

-----

Summer was careful not to at all mention last night as she drove Marissa over to her apartment. Marissa was quietly tearing as she looked out of the window.

So perhaps Seth and Summer's plan didn't result in Ryan and Marissa back together but at least their issues were solved. It was now her job as best friend to support whatever decision Marissa made.

----

_This is it_ Marissa's heart pounded in her chest as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was in the bridal gown, she was holding the bouquet, she had her best friend and mother beside her yet she didn't have a smile. To her, this didn't feel right. She couldn't get Ryan out of her mind and how she longed to marry him and not Jake.

Summer interrupted her thoughts, "The limo's outside, are you ready?"

Marissa took a deep breath, nodded and followed her to the limo.

They were hardly halfway to the church when a nervous Julie rang out to the driver, "Stop the car!"

The confused driver brought the car to a halt, as Marissa curiously looked at Julie.

"Mother? What's wrong?"

"Riss…I've…I've made many mistakes…and this one may ruin your future." Julie held her daughters hand as Summer nodded at her encouragingly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Chloe Jackson…I…I paid her to move onto Ryan so you'd see him and leave him."

Marissa looked her over in disbelief, yet she wasn't that surprised.

"I'm so sorry, and I know that doesn't excuse anything but I've come to realise…you and Ryan are meant to be together. You look miserable Marissa, and you should be beaming on your wedding day….It's because you love Ryan, isn't it?"

Marissa looked down and nodded, her mother squeezed her hand.

"Whatever you decide I'm with you but please, don't make a huge mistake because I was selfish."

Marissa's heart swelled with happiness at her mother's words, and she didn't care her mother had betrayed her she was just glad she was here now. Immediately she embraced her, surprising Julie.

"I love you mum…" Sighing she looked down at her hand and removed Jake's engagement ring. Julie took it from her, nodding understandingly.

"I'll tell him sweetie, I'm sure he'll understand….I do too."

Summer smiled widely at the scene which had unfolded before her, things were finally working out as Marissa shouted to the driver.

"Orange County Airport, and step on it!"

----

Marissa didn't know what she was going to do or what she'd say but as the car pulled up to the national departures entry she knew this was right.

"Good luck Coop." Summer smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks you for locking me in the pool house Summ…" She winked.

"I love you Riss. I'm so proud of the woman you've become. Your father would be too."

"Thanks mum."

And with that the runaway bride stepped out of the limousine and ran inside. She didn't care everyone was staring at her like she was a crazy person, she just wanted Ryan. She stopped, looking up at the boarding screens. Ryan's flight would be at Gate 21'S security check. In heels and a dress she ran as fast as she could, with a few Japanese tourists taking photos of her.

She hoped she wasn't too late.

----

Ryan knew it was crazy but he kept looking over his shoulder, thinking maybe she'll show up, that she'd chosen him. Making his way over to the security check he was unaware of the commotion going on behind him. Everyone was exclaiming about the girl running all through the terminal in her wedding dress. As he cleared security he grabbed his suitcase and turned around and saw the white dress. The girl wearing it looked distressed, like she couldn't find someone. It looked like…

"Marissa…" Ryan breathed out, a wide grin crossing his face. She'd chosen him/. He had to get to her.

"Marissa!" Everyone in security turned to look at him, yet Marissa didn't hear as she continued to search the terminal. Spotting a small staff gate he tried to exit from security. Yet a middle aged security woman stepped in front of him.\

"Sorry sir. You can't exit this way."

"But I ---" Ryan began to protest before she cut him off.

"You'll have to go around the terminal to the exit gate"

Ryan knew that'd take too long and Marissa would've given up and left. He'd have to sweet talk his way out of this. Flashing his classic half grin he looked at her name tag.

"Look…Victoria I –"

"Don't try cute faces with me, I have five sons…" She crossed her arm.

"Please I have to get to that girl…right there, see?" Ryan pointed to Marissa, Victoria was surprised.

"That poor girl in a bridal gown?"

"That's the one."

Reluctantly she opened the gate, "Go ahead kid…"

"Thanks." Ryan smiled carrying his suitcase out just as Marissa was about to leave.

"Marissa." He exclaimed as she stopped in her tracks. Slowly she turned around, a grin plastered on her face as she ran to him, hugging him tightly.

"I can't help it either…" Marissa smiled, gazing into his eyes, remembering Ryan's confession from this morning.

"Help what?"

"But to love you…" Ryan smiled as well and there, in the middle of the crowded terminal he kissed her. The Japanese tourists were definitely sending this photo home.

**Heeee I love fluff. Remember one more little chapter coming.**


	11. Outroduction

Summer and Seth lay on the couch, snuggling together. They were pretty proud of themselves; one successful plan under the belt. Breaking their comfortable silence that night, Summer's cell rang out, Seth answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Seth. It's Marissa."

"Marissa?!"

"Is that Coop, put it on loud speaker"

Seth pressed he button and giggles filled the room. Something was going on the other side of that phone.

"Coop! Where are you?" What are you doing?"

"Hey Summ…Ry stop…" Marissa giggled into the phone as Ryan began to kiss down her neck.

Seth and Summer looked at each other a bit grossed out. Although it was Ryan and Marissa so they'd have to expect it.

"Is Ryan there?" Seth asked as Ryan spoke into the phone.

"Hey guys."

"Where are you two?" Summer enquired curiously, "Ryan's apartment?"

"No…Hawaii" Marissa sighed contently.

"Hawaii? Coop what are you going on about?"

Marissa laughed, "It's not Coop anymore Summer."

"It isn't? What—"

Seth figured it out, "Oh my god…"

Summer still didn't have a clue, "What Cohen?"

"They eloped!"

"They what?!"

Ryan and Marissa laughed, "Bye Seth, bye Summer…"

"Oh no you two don't, you got married. Without me there?!"

"Bye Summ." And with that the phone cut out leaving a flabbergasted Summer and Seth.

"See little Summer? I am the plan master." Seth exclaimed kissing her softly.

"I'll never hear the end of this will I?"

"Nope."

Giggling Seth leaned forward and kissed his future wife.

Meanwhile on the island of Oahu in the honeymoon suite, lay Ryan and Marissa Atwood. Finally together, and finally married.

THE END

**Hope you liked it.**


End file.
